As background, traditional liquid-filled transformers utilize large radiator banks with many hollow fins manifolded to the transformer's internal liquid, which serves to cool the internal liquid of the transformer via natural convection of ambient air over the fins. In some cases, additional cooling is achieved by forced convection. As the industry demands physically smaller transformers with increased power capacity, it is often necessary to drive additional cooling effectiveness beyond forced-convection of air. Such technological advancement will provide major advantages to industry by delivering smaller, more efficient, higher-capacity transformers ultimately reducing cost to both manufacturers and purchasers, a need exists for more efficient cooling.